edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
CSI (franchise)
CSI is a media franchise comprising of four TV series that aired on CBS from 2000 to 2016, starting off with CSI: Crime Scene Investigation in 2000, then CSI: Miami in 2002 and later CSI: NY in 2004, before having a new spinoff titled CSI: Cyber in 2015. Following the cancellation of Cyber, 800 original episodes were aired (796 if you count "Lady Heather's Revenge", "Crime Wave", "Nothing to Lose" and "Immortality" as feature length (60-90 minute) episodes). Crossovers * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episode "Cross Jurisidictions" served as a backdoor pilot to CSI: Miami and aired on May 9, 2002. * CSI: Miami episode "MIA/NYC Nonstop" served as a backdoor pilot to CSI: NY and aired on May 17, 2004. * CSI: NY episode "Grand Master" featured CSI character Disco Placid from "Anonymous" as a consultant on the audio aspects of a murder that takes place during a turntable competition and aired on October 27, 2004. * A two-part crossover took place during the fourth season of Miami and the second season of NY in 2005, with the first part airing as an episode of the former on November 7, 2005 and the second part airing as an episode of the latter two days later. * CSI: NY episode "Cold Reveal" featured a guest appearance of Cold Case character Scotty Valens and aired on May 2, 2007. * A two-hour crossover took place during the eighth season of CSI and the sixth season of Without a Trace on November 8, 2007 with the first part airing as an episode of the former and the second part airing as an episode of the latter. * A writer exchange crossover took place during the fifth season of Two and a Half Men and the eighth season of CSI with the first part features George Eads in a cameo and airing as an episode of the former on May 5, 2008 and the second part features Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer and Angus T. Jones in cameos and airing as an episode of the latter three days later. * A three-part crossover titled CSI: Trilogy aired during the eighth season of Miami, the sixth season of NY and the tenth episode of CSI with the first part airing as an episode of Miami on November 9, 2009, the second part airing as an episode of NY two days later and the third part airing as an episode of CSI a day later. * A two-part episode took place during the the thirteenth season of CSI and the ninth season of NY with the first part airing as an episode of the former on February 6, 2013 and the latter airing as an episode of the latter two days later. * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episode "Kitty" served as a backdoor pilot to CSI: Cyber and aired on April 30, 2014. * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episode "The Twin Paradox" marked the return of Cyber character Avery Ryan and aired on November 16, 2014.